All I Needed Was Time
by ClareBelle23
Summary: Dameron. Cameron's back, after a ten year absence from his best friend's life but after all this time and recent circumstances, is their bromance dead?
1. Chapter 1

**I lied, when I said TPF would be my last one. So here it is, more Dameron! 3**

* * *

><p>Cameron breathed into his tightly clasped hands, hoping that his warmth breath and his thick gloves would help him keep warm. Though it was to no avail though, nothing could protect him from the cold. Lately, a unshakeable chill had settled over the Texan. It penetrated him on a sunny day: as he had sat slumped over the sheet music, rattling his brain for an idea, or even the beginnings of one.<p>

His phone had rung and Cameron had foolishly answered, the words that had broken through the contraption had shaken him up, chilled him too the bone and taken all warmth from his body.

Despite all his better judgment, he was still standing here and trying not to run away. He sucked in a breath, as footsteps echoed from the other side of the red door. Cameron tried to force a casual, almost nonchalant expression on his face with a twinge of sympathy but he knew he only looked uncomfortable. Which is exactly how he felt.

The door was slowly opened, allowing the dim light into the very dark house. Only enough to allow Cameron to see who had answered the door, but even with the dim light, Cameron would have been able to recognize the eyes. The eyes that reminded him so much, of someone he didn't like remembering.

It had been ten years, ten very long and pain filled years but, memories flooded through him. She smiled up at him, opening the door even wider but there was pain in her smile. She was dressed in black, something that never suited her because, she was so bright. Her dress was black and hung just above her knees. She had donned a black blazer, probably because it was so cold outside and even thicker black stockings.

"Hi Cameron," She greeted him, her voice filled with a slight lightness.

Cameron cleared his throat and tried to get the words out, "Hi Lindsay."

She paused and slipped out of the house, closing the door quietly behind herself. She leaned against it and let her black curls, slap against the red door. She just looked at him, her blue eyes which were causing him much pain at this moment; her gaze studying over him.

"Oh God Cam," She chocked out, words catching, "I've missed you so much."

He saw the tears forming in her eyes and, then he opened his arms to welcome her into a hug. She accepted iand wrapped her arms around him, pulling him towards her. He held her tightly and pressed his cheek against her curls, allowing her silent tears to sink into his black coat.

"I've missed you too," He said earnestly, not realizing until then how true it was.

Ironically, they had parted in the same environment ten years ago. It had been snowing, as Cameron met her on the steps of his apartment. He had smiled at her softly, dropping his bags to the floor and holding her close. Cameron hadn't cried, neither had she and they hadn't spoken in those moments. When she pulled away, he scooped up his bags and gotten into the car. Pulling away from an apartment, which had brought him so much happiness.

Yet, at the same time, it had been filled with so much sadness.

Now, it felt as if nothing had changed. As if they hadn't grown up and grown apart, in a way they didn't. They were still friends deep down, but estranged. She was the first to pull away, dragging the sleeve of his blazer under her eyes. The stray tears were taken away from her pale face, leaving her still breathtakingly beautiful.

Cameron shoved his hands into the warm jacket pockets, waiting for her to speak because, what could he say? I'm here and hating it, why did you make me come?

He was slowly, but surely regretting this choice but something, maybe Lindsay's pleas were keeping him here. She let out a shaky breath, seeming to try and compose herself. She met his eyes once more but it took all he had to return her gaze, his heart breaking.

He wasn't aware that was possible anymore, he thought he was broken. He still felt broken but, a simple look shouldn't hurt him so much. Especially when it wasn't even her that caused him the pain, instead the person sat on the other side of the door.

"Thank you," She said quietly, "It means so much that you're here."

Her gaze conveyed how much that meant, how true her words were. Lindsay was never a liar but sometimes, you wondered if she acted when conveying her emotions. Everything was so raw however, that spread across her face right now. Every emotion rippling, clear for the world to see.

Cameron shrugged and let out a breath, "Well, you asked."

Lindsay nodded, "He would have asked, but, he can't even look at a phone. He figured, that if he asked you would have just slammed the phone back down."

"I wouldn't," Cameron admitted unwillingly, "You know that."

She stared at him with sympathy glowing out of her delicate features, "I do."

He swallowed and thought over his questions, the questions he had been wanting to ask since the phone call. He didn't have the courage back then and, he wasn't even sure if he could ask it right now. He deserved to know though, didn't he?

"Car accident," Lindsay said softly, "Three days ago, I called you as soon as it happened because I didn't have much faith that-"

She swallowed, looking on the verge of tears. Lindsay swallowed again and reached out for Cameron, holding the edge of his jacket. Her eyes bore into him, almost willing for him to understand without words. Maybe, she was begging for his forgiveness for not having faith that they would pull through.

"It's okay," He assured her quietly, "I'm not judging."

"So broken," Lindsay forced out through gritted teeth, "There was just no chance, I knew. I called you and, after I got off the phone. She was gone Cameron and, I couldn't hold him together,"

"Linds," Cameron grabbed her hand, clutching it with all his might, "It hurts, don't you understand?"

"I do Cam," She nodded passionately, "I loved him too remember?"

Cameron looked at her desperately, "It was different and you fucking know it was different."

She pulled back slightly and breathed out heavily, "I know it is, okay? I can't help him like you can though because, I'm barely keeping myself together! We need your help, okay?"

Cameron nodded, trying not to be shocked at her anger. He nodded, knowing that it just was a stage of grief that had to be processed.

"I called everyone," Lindsay sighed, "There all here,"

Cameron couldn't help but smile, "I kind of do want to see them, no matter what circumstances. However selfish that sounds, I'm sorry."

Lindsay blinked and turned to open the door, "It's okay, I was kind of happy to see everyone. No matter the circumstances."

She pushed open the door, allowing some of the heat to spill over them. Cameron sucked in a breath and followed her in, trying to remain calm. It smelled like a home, a proper home. Cameron tried not to think about how homely it was, as his booted foot sunk into the carpet. He blinked around, at just how dark it was and directed his frown towards Lindsay.

"He's not coping," Lindsay muttered, "He's just keeping it together enough to eat and sleep, of course. All he does is sleep."

Cameron nodded and followed Lindsay down to the kitchen, but she stopped just before they stepped in. He could smell the aroma of something cooking and the noise coming from it, was slightly comforting.

"I should tell you," She hissed out, "He doesn't know you'll be here and-"

She cringed then and stared up at him sympathetically. Cameron frowned and bent slightly, trying to read the expression on her face. She looked more uncomfortable then he was feeling right now and that was saying something. Cameron brushed a strand away from her face, only seeing the glimmer of blue in the darkness.

"It's not a big deal or anything," She said lightly, "Just that, you don't know and you might be a bit surprised. I have no idea how you'll deal with it, considering finding out about her was, well a surprise,"

She was right; finding out about her was a surprise and finding out about her death, was a little more surprising. His eyes narrowed at her nervous jabber, which she only did when she was worried about offending someone or hurting them. He took her hand and shook her slightly, trying to alert her to spit it out.

"Oh, just come on," She said irritably and pulled him into the kitchen.

The chatter cut off immediately, as ten pairs of eyes zeroed in on him. He didn't try to smile, just ran his eyes over the people he knew well and had missed terribly. Some blinked at him, some lips twisted into halfhearted smiled.

Then, a crash made everyone jump and turn towards the sink. Cameron's stomach sunk, as his eyes rested on person who had caused him so much pain. Everyone collectively held their breath, waiting for a word to be passed between the two best friends. The last thing Cameron was expecting was for Damian to run towards Cameron and throw his arms around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Amber thought of the amazing title, everyone knows how much I love her right?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron gingerly wrapped his arms around Damian, staring at Lindsay incredulously. Lindsay just shrugged, looking as unsure as Cameron did in that moment. He glanced around the kitchen, taking in all the familiar faces. Samuel's smile stretched into a full blown grin and Emily offered a wave.

"Cameron," Damian gasped out, his voice heart breaking.

He pulled away from Cameron, wiping his eyes furiously. He held onto Cameron's right arm though, taking him in for a moment. Cameron's eyes trailed over Damian's figure, sighing when he saw how skinny the boy was. Cameron offered a half smile, idly wondering if Damian had forgotten everything that had happened ten years ago.

"It's been," Damian paused, obviously searching for the right words, "Ages"

Cameron nodded, not really trusting himself to speak. He decided it would probably be wise to say something, he knew it would sound forced. In a way it was, he felt like he was being forced to be here and maybe he was. Lindsay smiled softly, encouraging him to say something, anything.

"My condolences," Cameron settled with, trying to sound sincere.

It wasn't that he was happy that she had passed away, because he didn't know here and he never had planned on meeting here. However, he wasn't happy about anyone dying and leaving someone so broken. Damian's expression collapsed, pain exploding across his expression.

"Thank you," He forced out, his teeth ground together, "How did you-"

He broke off as his gaze trailed over Lindsay, who tried to avoid her friend's gaze. Damian stared at her for a few minutes, before turning back to Cameron and dropping his arm. He stepped back and walked back over to the mess he had caused, bending down to scope up the broken china.

"No Damian," Marissa said quickly, bending down herself, "I can get that,"

"I'm not an invalid!" Damian snapped, grabbing the china harshly and then wincing.

He opened his hand and dropped the china, letting out a hiss. Cameron sighed as the blood pushed through the skin, some droplets hitting the tiles. Marissa pulled back and looked at him unsurely, biting her lip and turning towards Samuel.

"I got it," Samuel said lightly, bending down and picking up the bits.

Damian looked down at his hand helplessly, staring in an almost fascinated way at the beds of blood. Cameron stepped forward, mentally cursing himself for even feeling like he should help but, it was Damian. Over the years, when people asked why he had put himself through so much pain and especially for such a long time, Cameron had just said, it was Damian.

"First aid kit?" Cameron asked, not trusting himself to reach for Damian's hand.

Damian blinked, pulling his eyes away from the blood. He unsurely met Cameron's gaze but Cameron was unable to hold it, dropping his back to the cut. Damian cleared his throat awkwardly, pulling Cameron's gaze back up to his.

"Bathroom," He said, voice sounding weak.

Cameron tried not to show, just how horrible he felt. Instead, tried to appear like he wanted to be here. He did in a way but, he didn't want to be in this situation. Damian spun around and pushed through a door, his feet thundering up what Cameron could guess was stairs.

He looked back at Lindsay, unsure what he should do. He didn't know if he possessed the strength to follow Damian, or if it was the right thing. Lindsay shrugged, offering no advice and maybe, that's why Cameron followed Damian. He took the stairs slowly, following a few drops of blood. He pushed open the ajar bathroom door, watching his friend slumped over the sink.

"Damian?" He asked quietly.

Damian wrenched upwards, his eyes finding Cameron's easily. It only sent a hot slab of regret through Cameron, regretful that the memories began to slip through him. He swallowed and stepped into the bathroom, taking the kit out of Damian's other hand.

"I think it's kind of a two man job," Cameron noted, gesturing for Damian to sit on the bath tub.

Damian held out his hand, allowing Cameron to wrap it in bandages and make sure it was done securely. If he was in pain, Damian didn't show it. His expression was cold and distant, Cameron didn't know if it was from him or, the events.

Cameron coughed and said the only thing he could think of, "I'm sorry I wasn't at the service, I didn't make it in time. The traffic and all,"

Damian stared at him for a long moment, nodding slowly, "It's fine, you don't have to lie. I know that you didn't want to come, I know that you don't want to be here. I guess I don't blame you,"

"I'm here though," Cameron shrugged.

He placed the bandages and tape back into the kit, sighing and standing up. Damian followed in suit and flexed his hand, taking the kit. Cameron watched, as he shoved it back in cupboard, before slamming it angrily. He then slammed the door and leant back against it, hands in his hair.

"I can't do this!" He exclaimed angrily, glaring at Cameron, "I'm not cut out for this!"

Cameron blinked, utterly baffled, "I can leave, if you need me too,"

Damian now was the one to blink, his anger evaporating in a second. Cameron bit his lip and shifted awkwardly, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. Surely, this must be a little awkward and hard for Damian, despite the events from so long ago. Of course, it would be a million times worse for Cameron but, he couldn't be the only one that didn't want to be in this situation.

However, it always seemed to be Cameron who couldn't handle it. Even when, ten years ago, Damian had backed away from him and stared at him with fear; he had shaken it off. When Cameron had packed his bags and tried to leave, Damian had been begging him to stay. When Cameron had left, it was his phone that was ringing and his inbox that was filled with Damian's frantic messages. It was Damian, that showed up on Cameron's doorstep, begging for him to listen.

It had been Cameron, who curled up in pain and turned to his music. It had been Cameron, who had severed all ties with The Glee Project people and rejected Ryan Murphy's offers of a role on Glee. So maybe, in a way Cameron had to be here because, this was his one chance to make things right and, even though Damian had hurt him; he still needed Cameron.

And dammit, Cameron would be there for Damian, for as long as he needed. Even if it tore the blonde apart, even if the blonde had willingly originally thrown their friendship away and forced the boy out.

"I want you here Cameron," Damian said carefully.

Cameron swallowed and sighed, wondering why he was here even. It wasn't as if things could return to how they were, those nine years ago or if, they could even hold a friendship. Right now, Cameron had no idea what place he could have in Damian's life because 'best friend' was a ridiculous notion. Cameron nodded though and directed his gaze to the floor, trying to sort out his complicated thoughts.

"It," Damian sighed and pulled himself away from the door, "Cam, I can't deal with this right now. I can't talk about it, okay? Please, just pretend we've been best friends for the past ten years,"

"Alright Damian," Cameron agreed easily.

If that was what Damian wanted, what Damian needed, then he would get it because, God forbid Cameron deny Damian of everything. No, he was too much of an idiot to say no to his best friend; even if for both parties it would be best. Damian blinked, half in surprise and relief, nodding at Cameron with a faint smile.

He opened the door, biting his lip and loosing himself in his thoughts. Cameron stepped out and headed down the stairs, stepping into the kitchen and taking a breath. No one approached him, everyone stared; almost as if he was going to disappear. After a few moments, Cameron met Emily's gaze.

They hadn't been close, they never really had the opportunity; what with her being so little in the competition but, he always had the notion that the others were wrong about her. She smiled and stepped forward, her black nails glinting in the harsh artificial light. Cameron smiled in return, even if it was weak and completely fake.

She opened her arms with a soft, "Come here chia,"

Cameron smiled at the name she addressed everyone with, before hugging her tightly. He knew he didn't deserve the comfort, nor did he really deserve their acceptance but they, were willing to give it. Samuel detangled himself from the sink and walked over, throwing his arms around both of them. Cameron let himself laugh hollowly, never would anyone say that Samuel Larsen wasn't affectionate.

Eventually, the rest joined in and Cameron, needed it to much to make light of it. None of them did and when Damian tumbled into the room, they only drew him into the center of the hug. Some tears splashed against Cameron's neck and he glanced down, to see Damian hiding his face there. Cameron's heart went out to the younger boy and sighed in acceptance, knowing that he could put the past behind them.

If it meant, he could help Damian, then he'd be here and forget all the hurt. Damian deserved that and maybe, he could mend a few fences with sticking around. After a ten year absence, he was sure there would be a lot to catch up on.

His resolve weakened when an unknown voice reached his ears, no one looked as shocked as him though. Damian just turned around and broke out of the hug, smiling softy at the younger boy. He watched as Damian ran his hands through the boy's black hair and smiled at him softly, before kneeling in front of him.

Cameron glared down at Lindsay, who cautiously looked up at him and mouthed, "stay". Like he had any real notions of running away, not after Damian had stated that he wanted him there but, that was a child. A child, who looked so strikingly like Damian, it almost broke Cameron's heart once more.

"Cam," Damian said softly, standing upright and directing his gaze to the blonde.

Cameron smiled softly at the child, when it's bright blue eyes met his for a brief moment. They were ebbed in curiosity and sadness, instead of saying anything the child turned it's questioning gaze to Damian.

"This is your uncle Cameron," Damian explained to the boy softly, pointing at Cameron.

Cameron nodded and tried to smile, feeling as if his face was about to break in two from sheer force of having to smile.

"Like Uncle Sam?" The child smiled, "And Uncle Bryce?"

"Just like that kiddo," Samuel grinned down at the kid, throwing in a wink for good measure.

"And Cameron," Damian smiled brightly, a tinge of pride in his eyes, "This is Mitchell,"


End file.
